Clearing and cleaning motor vehicle windows and/or lights, after a snow or ice storm, or merely keeping windows and/or lights clean and clear from dirt, dust and debris can be time-consuming, costly and burdensome and may result in a great deal of wasted time, money and effort. In the case of snow and ice storms, clearing and cleaning motor vehicle windows and/or lights may require a great deal of time and effort prior to safely using the motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle windows must be cleared and cleaned so as to allow the operator to have proper visibility in order to operate the motor vehicle safely. Motor vehicle lights must be cleared and cleaned so as to provide proper light projection so as to allow a proper and safe use of a motor vehicle and, also, so as to provide a means by which to alert other motorists of the presence of the motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle owners and operators generally do not have the time and energy which is required to clear and clean motor vehicle windows an/or lights before using their motor vehicles. This problem is compounded when the owner or operator is caught off guard, without ice and snow scrappers, brushes, or defrosting devices or liquid sprays. As a result, valuable time is wasted prior to motor vehicle use in order to effect a proper clearing and cleaning of windows and/or lights. Further, efforts required in clearing and cleaning windows and/or lights may require owners or operators to remain outside their vehicles, usually in very cold, or other adverse, weather conditions, in order to clear or clean their vehicle windows and/or lights.
While motor vehicle covers are known which cover the entire vehicle, removal of such covers from the motor vehicle, after a snow and/or ice storm, may be very difficult if large amounts of snow and/or ice have accumulated thereon.